In passenger vehicles, it has become commonplace to install electrical components within the headrests of the vehicle seats. By way of example, electrical components such as motorized assemblies for changing the position of the headrest or audio/visual displays may be installed in the headrest. Thus, automobile designers have been tasked with providing an electrical connection between the headrest and the electrical system of the vehicle. This is typically accomplished by routing a headrest wire harness through the seat to which the headrest is attached.
Occasionally, it is necessary to replace or newly install a headrest wire harness after final assembly of a motor vehicle. It is difficult, however, to access the interior of the vehicle seat in order to route a headrest wire harness through the vehicle seat. This is typically because the internal parts of the vehicle seat, including a frame and cushions, are held under compression by the seat cover of the vehicle seat. Thus, in many cases, there is no easy way to remove and reinstall the seat cover of the vehicle seat.
In light of the foregoing, need remains for a structure that is capable of routing a wire harness through a vehicle seat subsequent to installation of the seat cover without disturbing the seat cover.